1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless devices, and more particularly to a multi-mode switching wireless device and a multi-mode switching method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless networks have now been extensively applied to various web-based services and devices. In view of both the cost consideration and the prevailing need for the Internet, most commercially available wireless base stations are made for data transmission in the frequency band of 2.4 GHz only, for, such as, browsing the Internet, sending and receiving emails, using instant messaging applications, etc. However, with the rapid and increasing growth of the demand for wireless audio/video transmission, the frequency band of 2.4 GHz has become insufficient because sharing of the 2.4 GHz frequency band between audio/video transmission and data transmission is likely to cause poor presentation of the audio/video data. For addressing this problem, wireless network subscriber has to prepare one 2.4 GHz transceiving circuit and one 5 GHz transceiving circuit for accessing data services and audio/video services at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands, respectively, thereby improving the network services entirely.
However, 2.4 GHz data services and 5 GHz audio/video services are not always required at the same time, so from time to time 5 GHz- related circuits in a network device idle when there are only data services required, and similarly, 2.4 GHz-related circuits in a network device become idle when there are only audio/video services in need. The idleness of the circuits is in a sense waste of resources.